Zoe Vaughn
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Scream: The Series | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Lakewood, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "I Know What You Did Last Summer" | final appearance = "The Vanishing" | actor = Kiana Led }} Zoe Vaughn is a fictional high school student and a character featured on MTV's Scream: The Series. She was introduced in the premiere episode of season two titled "I Know What You Did Last Summer", where she was played by actress Kiana Led . Biography Zoe was a teenage African American girl and a student at George Washington High School. She was a classmate of Emma Duval. She offered to help tutor Emma to catch up on her studies after spending some time away from school while she was physically and mentally recuperating from an attack from Piper Shaw. Zoe developed an interest in Noah Foster, and expressed her enthusiasm about his slasher podcast, The Morgue. At first, Noah thought she was just feigning interest, but her attraction to him was actually genuine. In fact, it was Audrey Jensen who had to give Noah a push to get him to recognize the fact that Zoe liked him. Zoe asked Noah out on a study date, but in truth, it was actually a swimming date. They met up out at Wren Lake and the two hooked up. Scream: Let the Right One In Zoe and Noah continued to see one another, and they both attended the Lakewood town festival, which was held at a local amusement park. Zoe competed against Brooke Maddox for the title of "Lady of the Lake" - an award that Brooke was more than happy to concede to Miss Vaughn. Scream: Village of the Damned That night, Zoe and Noah went to his room to get intimate, but any possibilities of sex were interrupted when Audrey Jensen burst in with news of an emergency. A second near-chance possibility of sex was also cut short, but they made up for lost time, and Zoe took Noah's virginity. Zoe found an audio file on Noah's computer relating to Audrey Jensen. She emailed it to herself, because she was interested in things relating to The Morgue. Unfortunately, the audio file related to Audrey's involvement in bringing serial killer Piper Shaw to Lakewood. The file was sent to Emma Duval, creating a rift between the two friends. Audrey accused Zoe of sending the file to Emma, but Zoe claimed innocence, saying that somebody must have hacked her phone. When a third string of murders began occuring in Lakewood, the killer was targeting surviving members of the previous year's murder spree, dubbed the Lakewood Six. Pretending to be Zoe Vaughn via a text message, the killer baited Noah Foster to come out to Wren Lake. He then stabbed him in the stomach, then buried him alive in a coffin, which was taken to a pig farm out on Pikeview Road. Zoe Vaughn was also captured and placed in a coffin. However, the killer pumped water into the coffin and Zoe drowned to death. Scream: The Vanishing Noah was rescued and was taken to the hospital, but the death of Zoe affected him deeply. He considered shutting down The Morgue, and made a special eulogy podcast in Zoe's name. Stavo Acosta convinced Noah to keep The Morgue going, and Noah said that every segment would be dedicated to Zoe Vaughn. Scream: Heavenly Creatures Notes & Trivia * * Zoe Vaughn was absent from school during the year of Piper Shaw's murder spree. She revealed this to Noah Foster, but avoided telling him the real reason that she was gone. Appearances # Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Vacancy # Scream: Happy Birthday to Me # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: The Vanishing # Scream: Heavenly Creatures See also External links References Category:Scream/Season 2 characters Category:2016/Character deaths Category:Kiana Lede/Characters Category:Characters with biographies